


Le voleur de cœur

by Arohane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohane/pseuds/Arohane
Summary: Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi lui dire, quoi penser. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, son ventre chauffait, sa tête tournait. Ça semblait tellement facile alors que ce ne l'était pas du tout.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	Le voleur de cœur

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ne pas arriver à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais été un lâche de sa vie et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à lui dire ces simples mots qui régleraient tous ses tourments en un instant. Il n'avait jamais été très bon avec les relations humaines, c'était aujourd'hui que ça le bloquait le plus. De l'aide, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Yachi. Dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille concentrer dans sa lecture.

\- Kageyama? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Je croyais que tu devais t'entraîner avec Hinata avant les cours?

\- C'est ce qui était prévu mais...

\- Mais?

\- J'ai annulé.

\- Pourquoi? Tu es malade? Ou blessé!? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es foulé un doigts!?!?!

\- Non! Je vais... bien.

Elle le regardait sans vraiment comprendre sa venu soudaine avant même le début des cours. Il ne venait jamais la voir seule habituellement, ou presque. Hinata et lui formaient un duo autant sur le terrain qu'à l'extérieur, mais il était vrai qu'ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble depuis quelques jours.

\- Alors, que ce passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle en refermant son livre.

Kageyama prit la chaise en face d'elle puisqu'il n'y avait personne et se plaça face à jeune fille tout ouïe. Il regrettait soudainement d'être venu ici, mais il n'y arriverait pas tout seul.

\- Il y a une personne que j'apprécie particulièrement mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

Le visage de Yachi s'illumina aussitôt, Kageyama lui demandait des conseilles amoureux! En plus elle avait un petit doute sur la personne dont il lui parlait, c'était la moment de vérifier si elle avait vu juste.

\- Tu veux savoir comment avouer tes sentiments à Hinata?

\- Oui exactem- Quoi!? Je-Je n'ai jamais parlé d'Hinata!?!

Elle éclata de rire face à sa réaction, tout ceci confirmait ce qu'elle pensait. À force de passer son temps avec eux, elle voyait bien que Kageyama agissait bizarrement.

\- Tu sais, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi.

Il devint rapidement rouge de s'être fait prendre la main dans la sac. Si Yachi avait remarqué, elle n'était peut-être pas la seule. Il aurait dû faire plu attention. Pourtant, il l'avait frapper hier soir encore, peut-être qu'il aurait dû frapper plus fort.

\- Bon... Alors tu veux bien m'aider? Souffla Kageyama un peu déçu.

\- Évidement! Mais tu sais, Hinata est quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil, tu devrais avoir de la facilité à lui avouer. Peu importe le dénouement, dis-toi qu'il sera respectueux.

Kageyama n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à cela. Il s'imaginait toujours Hinata lui rire au visage avant de le rejeter et de rire de lui avec ses autres amis, « Je ne veux pas d'une pédale comme passeur ». En réalité se n'était pas le style d'Hinata, vraiment pas.

\- Et je lui dis comment?

\- Il faut que vous soyez que tous les deux, ce midi ou bien après l'entraînement ce soir. Assure-toi que personne ne soit autour, c'est quelque chose de privé. Et ensuite, dit lui simplement la vérité, comment tu te sens.

Il avait pris des notes mentales du discourt de Yachi. Ce ne serait pas ce midi, ils devaient réviser pour un contrôle avec Yamaguchi, mais ce soir ça pouvait être parfait. S'il se prenait un râteau il ne le reverrait pas avec le lendemain. C'était décidé, il lui avouerait tour ce soir.

La journée passa plus ou moins vite. Il appréhendait grandement ce moment fatidique. Il espérait tellement que tout se passe bien. Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui, il suivit Hinata un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouve complètement seul. C'était le moment parfait, il ne devait pas de désister.

\- Hinata, je... Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Intrigué, Hinata arrêta tout de suite de marcher et se tourna vers son ami qui était étrangement sérieux. Ça semblait presque grave. Peut-être que ce l'était

\- Je.... Et bien. Ne te sens pas mal si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi aussi mais... Je... Je ressens quelque chose. Ouff...

« Aller Tobio, tu peux le faire » Se dit-il dans sa tête pour se donner la force de continuer.

\- Je ressens plus que de l'amitié ou de la rivalité envers toi. Cria-t-il presque soudainement. Je t'apprécie d'une autre manière. En fait, j'aime beaucoup être avec toi... Tu comprends? Finit-il par dire en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Je... Tu veux dire que tu as des sentiment pour moi? Comme, de l'amour.

Kageyama devint complètement rouge et hocha la tête avant de la laisser baisser en regardant ses pieds. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devait attendre qu'Hinata parle. C'était de la véritable torture.

Il entendu le vélo d'Hinata rouler doucement vers lui, indiquant par le fait même que le propriétaire de la bicyclette s'approchait aussi. Il fini par relever légèrement la tête pour regarder Hinata qui était simplement là devant lui. Qu'allait-il faire?

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis très surpris... Tu m'évitais beaucoup dernièrement, je pensais que c'était parce que tu avais deviné que je ressentais des choses pour toi. Fini par dire Hinata. Mais je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprits de Kageyama, avait-il bien entendu? Hinata venait bien de dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui? Le même genre de sentiments?

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que toi aussi tu ressens la même chose pour moi.

Soudainement, comme s'il n'était plus maître de son corps et de ses mouvements, Kageyama attrapa le visage d'Hinata en coupe et le releva vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Il s'était véritablement laissé emporté par l'excitation du moment. Une boule de joie avait éclaté en lui.

Pris par surprise, Hinata se laissa simplement faire sans trop réagir. Il pensait rêver mais c'était belle et bien réel. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des mains de Kageyama sur son visage et ses lèvres légèrement humide contre les siennes. Il avait imaginé ce moment à mainte reprise dans sa tête, mais jamais ça ne se déroulait comme ça. C'était parfait.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, leur visage était tous deux rouges. Hinata souriait jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Kageyama laissait voir un mince sourire de satisfaction. C'était déjà énorme pour lui.

\- Bonne soirée Hinata, dit Kageyama, avant de partir comme un voleur.

Un voleur de premier baisé.


End file.
